The TNP-ACAID model of ocular immune regulation has provided new insights into immunoregulatory events associated with the eye. An understanding of these events, on both a cellular and molecular basis, will provide new insights into the relationship between the eye and the systemic immune response. The purpose of this proposal is to apply recent advances in the study of immune regulation to the investigation of TNP-ACAID. This will be done by using monoclonal antibodies (MAB) developed by the Principle Investigator which are specific for murine T-suppressor cells (Ts cells) and their products (1,2). These antibodies have proven invaluable to the study of immunoregulatory phenomenon in many systems, and have been used to specifically eliminate Ts cells both in vivo and in vitro, as well as purify the biologically active products of these cells to virtual homogeneity. There have been complex regulatory cell interaction described in ACAID, therefore, the application of these mab's to TNP-ACAID will permit more precise definition of the regulatory events associated with the eye, as well as open new avenues of research toward the modification of the immune response for the treatment of immunologically mediated ocular disease.